crescent_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
Hierarchy
This is TribalClan's hierarchy and everything you need to know about them. Some ranks can be challenged while others cannot. This list also goes in order from the rank with the most respect to the least amount of respect. Pay close attention and know your rights, do not overstep your boundaries or we will put you in your place. You may add your own description unless you do not know how. This page holds more information than our Animal Jam Clans Wikia page. ---- ---- The leader is of course the authority within the clan and cannot be overrode by anyone, no exceptions. Everything from recruiting to war must have the leaders permission. Leaders are required to test ALL apprentices and be notified if you are accepted into TribalClan. They control all, manipulate all, command all, and are most dominant. This rank cannot be challenged ---- Deputies are the equivalent to the beta of packs, and are second in command. They take over when the leader is absent, nobody is to defy them without repercussions. This rank cannot be challenged ---- Shamans are incredibly respected throughout the clan and have superior rights to most. They are the equivalent to medicine cats and spirit walkers, two ranks combined into one. The shaman uses herbs to heal just as well as spiritual rituals and customs, and often helps cats in unrest about their religious beliefs. They are the only ones beside the leader who are believed to be sacred enough to touch the dead, and prepare them for their last journey. This rank cannot be challenged. ---- War Commanders are malevolent towards any and all enemies, leaving no mercy in their wake. They are insurmountable masters at battling and pass their elite skills down to the rest of the clan. Battle training doesn't stop, even after youth. This rank cannot be challenged unless you are a guardian or superior ---- Guardians are built like berserkers and can really change the tide of things. They are huge, bulky and have lots of stamina. They vigorously charge through battle and while they may be slow, they rely on brute force alone. They guard the prisoners, making sure they cannot escape and watch them closely. They are often times the one who questions them and decides their fate. They have an ample selection of vocabulary and rarely make mistakes. This rank can be challenged with the leaders permission. This rank can be challenged ---- Assassins are the complete opposite of Guardians. They are smaller, extremely agile and stealthy. They are quick and furious, wounding the enemy with quick blows to their soft spots. They also hunt down any prisoners which have escaped or enemies on our blacklists. Since they are the fastest they often carry out messages to other clans and have very sharp claws. Sometimes they find us prisoners, too. This rank can be challenged ---- Elite Champions are better known as senior warriors. They are the elite of their class and often lead hunting/boarding patrols and love to put trespassers in their place. They are extremely trusted and lead their fellow warriors into battle and serve as role models to those wanting to up their rank. They know vocabulary and try their best to use it correctly. This rank can be challenged with the leaders permission. This rank can be challenged ---- Champions are better known as warriors and serve as so. They are the main bulk of the clan and are often times trying for a higher rank. They are greatly appreciated for the work that they do daily and we are extremely thankful to have them. They go on patrols, have their young and scent the borders. They become aggressive when it comes to defending their home and clan and should not be messed with. ---- Apprentices are those training to become warriors or higher. You must be at least 7 moons to become an apprentice and must be at least 12 moons before they can continue on to other ranks. They have mentors to teach them the ways of the clan and are our future warriors. Respect them because one day they may be cleaning out your bedding. Some newcomers may start out as apprentices, even though they are older than 12 moons. Apprentices can only spar other apprentices. Honey:*Cough* Someone needs to add Honeypaw. ---- Malkins are better known as kittens. Malkins are cats under 7 moons and don't know much about life yet. They oftentimes stay with their mother and can only play with other kits, no sparring. Malkins also have duties, such as cleaning the bedding and sorting things. They help older warriors with their problems and contribute to the clan in any way possible, and are very curious. Category:CrescentClan